


Something

by capriexo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I guess the future??, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, doctor akaashi, etc etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriexo/pseuds/capriexo
Summary: Somewhere in his smiles, he knows that I don't need no other lover.--Valentine's Day, Bokuto is just thinking about how much he loves his husband, and how they came to be.





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a day and it's probably unedited but i am so stinkin soft bokuaka, especially if they're married.
> 
> happy valentine's day everyone!!   
> twitter

 

There was always something about Akaashi, something that Bokuto could never really pinpoint. He remembers it started in high school, when they spent their time together playing volleyball. Bokuto had felt it from the first time he set him a ball, the first time he told Akaashi that his sets were the best. The feeling could only be described as a surplus of pride and extreme joy, but even then, the emotions that Bokuto felt then were too complex for him to understand.

Without knowing (and permission, apparently), Akaashi had been Bokuto’s partner in everything. In fewer words, Akaashi compelled Bokuto in a way that made him a better player, but a better person and student even. His grades went up considerably (excluding the math test he failed), he became the captain to his team, and Bokuto would even argue that he was a happier person as well. 

Of course, it was short-lived. After Fukurodani won nationals, Bokuto had to graduate and go to university, but it wasn’t long before he was scouted by the National Volleyball team, and of course, it would be easy to forget someone like Akaashi, what with all the training, the traveling, and the exhaustion that came with being a starting line-up member. 

But he never once forgot about Akaashi. In fact, Akaashi attended the same university Bokuto did before he was scouted, and Bokuto always wondered why. It was final exam week, and Bokuto had some free time in between trainings to lounge around in Akaashi’s apartment, the only problem being was that Akaashi was always more studious than Bokuto, which lead to Bokuto spinning around in the chair more than he would like. Ultimately pouting when Akaashi failed to give him the attention that Bokuto desperately needed. 

There was a question he needed to ask, a question before he would be headed off to Rio for the summer Olympics. But Akaashi was too focused on his dumb anatomy final. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

Said man perked up at the sound of his name. 

“Can you help me go over these notecards?” 

Bokuto visibly deflated. He didn’t deny it though, because it was the only way he would get the attention he was asking for. 

“Akaashi, can I ask you something real quick?”

“What’s that?”

“Why did you come to this school? You probably could’ve gone to any other university in Tokyo and would’ve gotten accepted. Abroad too, probably.”

“I didn’t have any interest in the other universities. Same goes with studying abroad, too.” Akaashi mentioned as if it were nothing. “Also…the other universities didn’t have you, Bokuto-san.”

The only thing Bokuto remembered afterward was suffocating Akaashi into a hug. Akaashi ended up passing his exams and Bokuto left for Rio, not long before confessing his feelings at the airport. The entire two months, Bokuto called Akaashi every day, and Akaashi answered, not caring about the time differences. 

Akaashi graduated university before he knew it. Bokuto wasn’t able to attend his graduation, but he made sure that he arrived at his apartment with a room full of roses. He also remembers the phone call, scolding Bokuto for spending his money so recklessly. He didn’t care, Bokuto had more money than he knew what to do with these days. Later, Akaashi found himself entering medical school and Bokuto was now three years into being on the team. With the increasing difficulties, Bokuto and Akaashi found that it was more difficult for them to spend any time with each other. The distance, Bokuto remembered, broke him. All he wanted to do was spend time with Akaashi, to come home exhausted and snuggle up to him.

But Bokuto was in Los Angeles, training to be traded off. Akaashi was still in Tokyo. 

He visited Tokyo every so often whenever he could, during holidays or the rare vacations that he would receive. Unfortunately, due to his time playing with Japan, he was recognized everywhere he went, flooded with fans and supporters. Bokuto was more than grateful, but he didn’t realize that being this well-known came with downsides.

During most of Bokuto and Akaashi’s dates, they were always interrupted by at least two or three fans. He could tell Akaashi was growing tiresome as well, but he held it in. Akaashi was in his last year of medical school, and he could only go out so many times before he began to fall behind. Of course, he was upset that the only time he could spend time with his boyfriend he had to be flooded with fans. Akaashi could never be selfish enough to mention it, and with that, an idea came up.

It was during a visit that Akaashi sat on the side of the bed while Bokuto packed his bags. He tried to think of different ways to say it, ways that made more sense, ways that wouldn’t make him want to vomit in pain. Bokuto took note in this and smiled, pressing his lips onto Akaashi enough for him to stop overthinking.

“What are you thinking about? About how hot I am?”

Akaashi snorted and pushed him off, “It’s nothing.” 

“You sure?” Bokuto pushed his luggage off the bed and decided to lay on top of his boyfriend, squishing his cheeks together. “You look like you’re thinking pretty hard.” 

“I’m sure,” Akaashi added unconvincingly, caressing Bokuto’s strong shoulders. How could he ever give up on this? On _him?_ Someone who Akaashi had been in love with since he was a first year in high school. 

“Keiji, can I ask you something real quick?”

“Of course.”

Bokuto hovered over Akaashi and took a minute to look over the features he had memorized over the past eight years. He looked tired and it made sense. Akaashi was going to be a doctor, a real member of society too. 

“Koutaro?”

“Hmm?”

“Your question? Or are you just gonna keep staring at me?”

“Oh, right.” Bokuto laughed at himself before sitting up and pulling Akaashi up with him. “Do you love me?”

“I love you very much.” Akaashi replied without a second of hesitation. “Was that your question?”

“No. I mean—kind of? You’re graduating school after this right?”

“I am, yes.” 

“That means you can apply to hospitals, right? Anywhere?” 

“Where are you going with this?”

“Don’t think you could…” Bokuto cleared his throat and played with Akaashi’s fingers. “Don’t you think you could maybe apply to some hospitals in California? So you can move in with me?”

“Koutaro—“

“So that you can move with me…and then…maybe…if you wanted to…” Bokuto’s heart was beating in his ears, “Maybe so you can marry me? Y’know, because it’s legal there.”

Bokuto finally looked up to see Akaashi staring blankly at him. Bokuto panicked. “I know it’s kind of random, fuck, sorry and I don’t even have a ring—“

“You want to marry me?” Akaashi asked softly

“—huh? Of course, I want to marry you. My parents have been annoying me about it for months. But, not only that, I really love you, Keiji. I hate being away from you, and I thought maybe if we get married and live in the States…it wouldn’t be that bad.” Bokuto took a deep breath. “I love you, Akaashi Keiji. Please marry me?” 

Bokuto was calm and confident after he asked, but only further continued to panic when he saw that Akaashi was crying. “Keiji?! Oh God, please don’t cry, you don’t have to marry me it was just a suggestion I mean we can stay boyfriends for a while if you want or maybe—“

“I’m not crying because of that, Koutaro.” Akaashi sobbed, “I was planning on breaking up with you because I didn’t want to hold you down and now you want to marry me?” 

“You could never bring me down, ever. Ever, ever, ever.” Bokuto pressed kisses all around his face. “So?”

“Of course, I’ll marry you, stupid. I’ll even move in with you.” Akaashi beamed, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck and holding him closer. 

“I hope you’d move in with me. What kind of marriage would that be?” 

That night, Bokuto ended up missing his flight and was reprimanded by his manager for an hour. He didn’t care. He spent the entire night telling Akaashi how much he loved him, verbally and non. When he returned to Los Angeles, he took off his shirt in front of his teammates and they continued to tease him the whole day. That night, Bokuto called Akaashi and told him everything, including a request to clip his fingernails so that he wouldn’t be made fun of by his teammates. Akaashi laughed. 

 

Now, Bokuto finds himself laying in bed with the love his life, who is drooling on his pillow as he sleeps soundly.  The past ten years or so years,Bokuto wondered what it was that he felt when it came to Akaashi. The complex emotions that an 18 year old couldn’t quite understand. Now, 32, Bokuto knew exactly what it was. It was love. The pride, the adoration, the complete fascination towards his husband. Bokuto’s husband. Dr.Keiji Akaashi-Bokuto. Bokuto is in love with every nuance, every single strand of his heart and his soul, every wrinkle that began to form around Akaashi’s eyes. It was love when he was 18 years old, and it will be love when Bokuto is eighty. 

Should Akaashi not tire of him and leave him. But with love also came confidence and trust, and Bokuto knew that Akaashi would never. 

Akaashi stirs in bed and gives a groan, eyes squeezing with the sun in his eyes. Bokuto watches him stretch in the sheets before he opens his eyes, meeting Bokuto’s eyes with a laugh. “What are you looking at?”

“You.”

“Is there something on my face?”

“Some dried up drool, but I think it’s cute.” Bokuto smiles, leaning in and kissing him sweetly. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Mm, happy valentine’s day to you too.” Akaashi yawns, “You couldn’t have waited for me to brush my teeth?”

“No. I give it a minute before he comes up here screaming.” Bokuto grins, smoothing out Akaashi’s unruly curls. “You need to stop sleeping with your hair wet.”

“What are you, my mom?” Akaashi pokes. 

“You look like a bush.”

“Do you think you look like a God when you wake up?”

“Nah, I know I look like a God.”

“God, I hate you.” Akaashi laughs, turning on his stomach to fall back asleep. 

“Thirty seconds.”

“He’s probably still asleep.”

“You know he hates sleeping in late.”

“I know, he gets that from _you.”_

On cue, they hear the pattering of bare feet against the hardwood floor, eagerly running towards their door. “ _Papa! Daddy! Happy Valentine’s Day!”_

“I hate when you’re right.” Akaashi sighs. 

Kosuke slams the door open and jumps on his parent’s bed, flopping himself on top of Akaashi’s back and placing slobbery kisses all over Akaashi’s face. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Daddy! You have to wake up!” 

Akaashi groans and pulls his son so that he’s tucked underneath his chest, “More sleep, Kosuke. Daddy’s tired.” 

“Noooo! Wake up now! It’s time to wake up the sun is up, see?!” 

Akaashi opens his eyes, “I’ll wake up if you give me two more kisses.” 

Kosuke does so and Akaashi laughs, wiping off spare spit off his face. “Okay, I’m up.”

“What about, Papa? Does Papa get any?” Bokuto pouts, not long before Kosuke jumps on top of him. 

“You get a lot of kisses too, Papa! But only if you wake up.” Kosuke replies, squishing his cheeks together much like the way Bokuto does to Akaashi. 

“I’ve _been_ awake, kiddo! I was waiting for you!” Bokuto explains, playfully exasperated. “Why are you up so early?”

“I made breakfast.”

Akaashi’s eyes flashed. “Oh God, I’m going to go check on the kitchen.” 

“Nothing is on fire this time!”

“ _This time?!”_ Akaashi yelled from the hallway. 

Bokuto laughed and picked Kosuke up from the bed, “Let’s go see if your sister’s awake.” 

“She’s sleeping still, I checked.” Kosuke sighs, “She likes to sleep too much.” 

“That’s because she’s still a baby, bud. Also, because she’s lazy like Daddy.” Bokuto explains with a smile, putting him on his feet. “Go check on Daddy, I’ll be down in a second.”

Bokuto walks into the nursery to see that Maya was more than awake, kicking her feet in the air as Bokuto coos lovingly into the crib. After he changes her diaper, he walks down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing that there were three bowls of cereal on the counter. Akaashi greets Bokuto with another kiss before taking Maya into his arms, giving her her own kiss as well.

“No fire. I’m impressed.” Bokuto mentions, flicking Kosuke’s forehead. 

“Uncle Kuroo said to make cereal. He said it would be easier.” Kosuke beams, sitting in his chair and eating his cereal. “I also put Maya’s milk in the warmer! Did you see!?”

“I did see!” Akaashi encourages, “Maya doesn’t know yet, but I am very happy that you did that, thank you for breakfast, baby.” 

“You’re welcome! But only for today, because it’s valentine’s day, okay?” 

Akaashi snorts, “Of course. Only for today.” 

With the family of four sat around the table, Bokuto watches as Kosuke messily ate his cereal as he talked about what he did at school yesterday. Bokuto watches Akaashi intently, the curves in his face, his smile, his frown whenever Kosuke tells him a story he’s supposed to be sad about. Everything. 

Sometimes, Bokuto finds it hard to believe that Akaashi loves him just as much as he does. 

Once the kids were placed in the living room, Bokuto goes to the kitchen where Akaashi is putting the dishes in the washing machine. Holding him tightly, he presses a kiss into his neck. 

“Jesus, you scared me.” Akaashi laughs. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Bokuto smiles, squeezing him tighter. “I love you.”

“You’re very affectionate today. Should I blame Valentine’s day?”

“Yes and no. I just wanted to tell you.” Akaashi turns around to face Bokuto for a kiss. “I’m glad you didn’t break up with me.” 

Akaashi laughs again, “I’m glad I didn’t either. I was just young and scared. I also don’t think you would’ve let me break up with you.”

“I’d rather die.” 

“Drama queen.” 

“ _Daddy! Where is my t-rex?”_

_“_ Ignore him maybe he’ll find it.” Bokuto whispers, pressing his lips against his husband’s. 

“Koutaro, he won’t let it go—“ Akaashi muffles against his lips, kissing him back. “He has your genes, he won’t give up.” 

“If he’s anything like me he’ll find it. He’s smart.” Bokuto grins, pressing Akaashi against the kitchen counter. 

“Please don’t make me laugh.”

“ _Oh! Nevermind! I found it!”_

Bokuto grins wider, “See? I told you.”

“I think he got that from _me._ Since he’s been around me, nature vs. nurture.”

“I don’t know what that means.” 

“We learned about it in the psychology class in college—“

Bokuto groans, “Keiji. I’m trying to make love to you.” 

Akaashi snorts, “Then say that.” 

Akaashi took his time to distract the kids for a moment by turning the TV up just slightly. If he calculated it correctly, they should have enough time before Kosuke runs out of juice and before Maya needs to be fed again. Once the couple met in the laundry room, removing their clothing and giggling, Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto’s neck and presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Did you ever think that we would be having sex in the laundry room with our kids in the living room?”

“Nope.” Bokuto smiles. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

 


End file.
